universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Bros Lawl Diamond
Smash Bros Lawl 42 is a Lawl spinoff by the user Agentluke0322. Characters (Confirmed) * Purple Shep (ExplodingTNT) Clone: Pink Sheep * Tepro (OC) Clone: Plasma Grunt Tepro * Ashachu (Pokemon Anime) * Glitter Lucky (Glitter Force) * Ponyo (Studio Ghibli/Ponyo) * Haru (Studio Ghibli/The Cat Returns) * PBG (Normal Boots) * MatPat (Game Theory/Film Theory) * Fandroid (Fandroid) * TheOdd1sOut (TheOdd1sOut) * Little Apple (Annoying Orange) * Internet Sylveon (Pokemon/Internet) * Rush Blaze (Sonic/Sonic Rush) * Rito Link (Legend Of Zelda/OC) * Adventures Red (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) * Booger (Mixels) * Cuphead (Cuphead) * Wally (Pokemon) * Failboat (Failboat) * Lost Silver (Pokemon/Creepypasta) * Best Pit (MAD) * Best Naruto (MAD) * Magikarp (Pokemon) * Katniss Everdeen (Hunger Games) * Infinite (Sonic) * Waffle Ryebread (Tail Concerto) * Fishy Boopkins (SMG4) * Sonic.EXE (Sonic.EXE/Creepypasta) * Toon Pinky (Pac-MAN/Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Rhett & Link (Good Mythical Morning) * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) * Young Jaiden '''(Jaiden Animations) * ''Adventures'' Black''' (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) * GaMERCat (GaMERCat) * A Dog (ItsADogAndGame) * Chipflake (Chipflake) * [[Cat Noir|'Cat Noir']]' '(Miraculous) * Chris Pratt (Actor) * Ross (SkyDoesMinecraft) * [[Goanimate Caillou|'Goanimate Caillou']]' '(Go!Animate) * Temmie (Undertale) * Stampy (Stampylonghead) * Balloon Boy (FNAF) * Donkey Kong Jr. (Donkey Kong) * Internet X '''(Pokemon/Internet) * Tanooki (PETA) XD * Switch Dog (Nintendo Switch) * MMD Iris (Jonicito1994) Key: '''Bold=Unlockable, XD=Joke Characters (Pending) * Schoolhouse Sonic (Sonic/Sonic Schoolhouse) * Marina (Splatoon) * Glitter Heart (Glitter Force/Glitter Force Doki Doki) * Jason (Element Animation) * Tattletail (Tattletail) * Chris (Superbook) * Yellow Guy (DHMIS) * Anime Darwin (What if "The Amazing World Of Gumball" was an anime) * Meggy (SMG4) * Pioneer (The Oregon Trail) * Lord Vortech (Lego Dimensions) * Alexander Hamilton (Hamilton: An American Musical) * Shia LaBeouf (LeBeouf) Characters (Canceled) * Brigette (replaced with Wally) * Heracles (replaced with Alexander Hamilton) * Earth-Chan (replaced by Ugandan Knuckles) * Rin/Len Kagamine (Replaced with Stampy) * Bipper (Gravity Falls) (Appears To Lawl Nova As a Alt Clone Of Dipper) Characters (DLC) * Shadow Mewtwo (Pokemon/Pokken Tournament) * Peter Parker (Spider-Man) * Ginji (Pokemon/Pokemon Mystery Dungeon/Pokemon Manga) * Toon Blaziken (Pokemon/Pokemon Anime) * Ari (Jaiden Animations) * Fez (DeviantArt/Fezmangaka) * August Pullman (Wonder) * Molang (Molang) * Ugandan Knuckles (VRChat) * K.O. (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes) Stages * TNT Town (ExplodingTNT) * Lawl 42 Resort (Smash Bros Lawl) * Pallet Town (Pokemon Anime) * Library Of Legends (Glitter Force) * Soskai's House (Studio Ghibli/Ponyo) * Cat Kingdom (Studio Ghibli/The Cat Returns) * Review Area (Normal Boots) * GTLive (Game Theory/Film Theory) * Fandroid Roleplay (Fandroid) * Sooubway (TheOdd1sOut) * Kitchen (Annoying Orange) * Laverre City (Pokemon) * Coral Cave (Sonic/Sonic Rush) * Dragon Roost Island (Legend of Zelda) * Kanto Elite Four (Pokemon Adventures) * Mixopolis Zoo (Mixels) * Inkwell Isle (Cuphead) * Route 102 (Pokemon) * Glitched Hypixel (Minecraft/Failboat) * Lost Bellsprout Tower (Pokemon/Creepypasta) * Video Game School (MAD) * East Beverly High School (MAD) * Cerulean City (Pokemon) * The Capitol (Hunger Games) * Hunger Games Simulator (Hunger Games/Internet) * Eggman's Facility (Sonic) * The Kingdom of Prairie (Tails Concerto) * Peach's Castle (SMG4) * Hill (Sonic.EXE) * Netherworld (Pac-MAN and the Ghostly Adventures) * Mythical Studio (Good Mythical Morning) * City of Townsville (Powerpuff Girls) * Jaiden's School (Jaiden Animations) * Entralink (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) * Gaming Room (GaMERCat) * The Studio (ItsADogAndGame) * Bus Stop (Chipflake) * Paris (Miraculous) * Jurassic World (Jurassic World) * Do Not Laugh (SkyDoesMinecraft) * Go!Animate Ville (Go!Animate) * Temmie Village (Undertale) * Dragondoor (Stampylonghead) * Game Area (FNAF) * Stage 1 (Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Junior) * Vaniville Town (Pokemon) * Super Tanooki Skin 2D (PETA) * Home Menu (Nintendo Switch) * KB Toys (KB Toys) * Science Class (Jonicito1994) Stages (DLC) * Shadow Colesseum (Pokemon/Pokken Tournament) * Central Park (Spider-Man) * Tiny Woods (Pokemon/Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) * Toon Mauville City (Pokemon/Pokemon Anime) * Ari's Cage (Jaiden Animations) * Akira's Shop (DeviantArt/Fezmangaka) * Beecher Prep (Wonder) * The Aquarium (Molang) * Uganda (VRChat) * Lakewood Plaza Turbo (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes) Trivia * Smash Bros Lawl 42 has 2 sequels planned called Smash Bros Lawl 43 and Smash Bros Lawl 69. * Purple Shep is featured in another user-created Lawl Spinoff, which is Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha. However, Failboat also appears as an Assist Trophy in that game. * Smash Bros Lawl 42 was originally called Smash Bros Lawl Melee. See also Smash Bros Lawl 42 VotingCategory:Lawl Spinoff Category:Smash Bros Lawl 42 Category:Games Category:Pokemon Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:SMG4 Category:Spider-Man Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Minecraft Category:ExplodingTNT Category:Marvel Category:DeviantART Category:VR Chat